A New Friend & Slipping Sanity
by DenniBenni
Summary: This is part three in my Hunger Games series. Reed Mellark meets a girl in the woods, who claims she's been living there her whole life. What new troubles will arise for the thirteen year old?
1. Amelia Francis

Summary: This is part three in my Hunger Games series. Reed Mellark meets a girl in the woods, who claims she's been living there her whole life. What new troubles will arise for the thirteen year old?

CHAPTER 1 (Amelia Francis)

The girl. The girl with the bright red hair, the freckles, the green eyes, and the white lace dress seemed so clam. She was calm even though I had my arrow pointed at her. After I told her Marlene was dead she nodded. Almost…sadly? She didn't know Marlene. But, when you think about it, she could just be pitying me.

"Why are you out here? You're clearly not from district twelve," I mumbled. She smiled a little and walked towards me.

When I didn't lower my weapon she stopped and answered, "I've lived out here since I was born."

I shook my head, "I've been coming here since I was really young. I would have seen you."

She shook her head, "not if I didn't want to be seen. I was born here when my parents ran away from district five. They didn't want to raise me in the barbaric ways of the Capitol. The…oh what is it called…Hunger Games?"

I nod confirming she was correct. But, could someone really escape the hands of the Capitol and live in the woods, plus have a child? It didn't sound possible, or believable.

"Where are your parents?" I asked slowly lowering my bow.

"Dead. My father died when I was six from a fever and my mother died two years ago. She also had a fever," she answered solemnly.

I looked down. I felt a little bad for bringing that up since she seemed so sad about it. Looking back up I jumped back. She had walked up right in my face.

"Sorry," she whispered, "I've seen you and your friend come out here for as long as I can remember, but I've never gotten to see you up close."

She touched my face and I stepped back. She was clearly curious, probably hadn't been close to another human being for the past two years. But, I didn't like her getting into my personal space, and especially touching me.

She sighed, "I'm sorry."

Clearly she didn't know what was strange and what wasn't. I shook my head, "It's fine…Amelia?"

She nodded and said, "yes, Amelia. I've heard the other girl call you Reed."

"Yeah…Reed," I confirmed.

"Well Reed, would you like to see my home. It's not far from here," she asked smiling.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to follow her through the woods. A girl that I had just met, who seemed a bit strange. But, truth be told, I was curious. I wanted to know where she lived. I wanted to know how she hid for so many years. And I soon found out.

Her home was hidden behind thick bushes and trees, concealed from anyone who might stumbled across it on accident. It was a small hut type home. A leaf roof, wooden walls, wooden floor boards. She opened the squeaky door and allowed me inside. It was one room. A small mattress with a blanket and pillow lay in the corner. A table with three chairs in the center of the room, and then a small fireplace that was currently in use.

She pointed to one of the chairs and I took it as permission to sit. When I did I studied her. She's clearly never cut her hair, it was very long. She couldn't be any older than me, maybe even younger. I asked, "how old are you?"

She stroked the fire and answered, "I'll be thirteen in two months."

Yep, almost a year younger than myself.

I looked over to the corner of the room and saw a small brown box. It took a few minutes for me to figure out it was a radio. We didn't see them very often anymore. She must have seen the confused look on my face because she said, "it's a radio."

I snapped, "I know what it is."

She looked at me confused. I guess she hadn't expected the aggression in my tone. I instantly felt bad about it. "I'm sorry…I'm just…" I trailed off.

"Mourning?" She asked.

I nodded. I was. I was mourning the loss of Marlene Lilly. My best friend. I…, I never even told her I loved her. I had said it under my breath a few times, but never loud enough for Marlene's ears to hear. Now I regretted that.

"It's ok to mourn. It's completely normal. Would you like something to eat?" She asked suddenly. I looked at her confused. Her attention span seemed very small.

I nodded anyway. I was actually very hungry. I didn't eat at all on the train. She pulled something from a pot that hung over the fireplace and carried it over to me. It had a large spoon in it and I stared at it.

"What is it?" I asked.

She laughed, "squirrel stew of course."

I nodded, I recognized the meat as soon as she said it. I looked up quickly and asked, "you hunt?"

She shook her head quickly, "oh no…I set up snares. I guess it could count as hunting. But, I don't shoot a bow or anything."

I took a bite of the food. It was actually very delicious. She must have learned to cook this years ago. It was perfection.

She grabbed a bowl and sat down with me. We ate and talked about random things. I actually talked about Marlene a little. I had just met this Amelia girl…but to tell the truth, she seemed nice.

She was always calm, even when I would occasionally snap at her. I knew her ignorance was not her fault. It was because of her seclusion from other people. But, I couldn't help it sometimes.

Suddenly I looked out the window and found it to be completely dark outside. "Oh, I need to go. My parents and sister will be wondering where I am."

She nodded and stood from her seat. She gave a small wave and I walked to the door. Grabbing the handle…I paused. I looked back at her and asked, "are you going to be here tomorrow?"

She nodded, "where else?"

I smirked, she was right I suppose. "Can I come back?"

A bright smile spread across her face and she nodded, "of course!"

Before I left she said, "but, you have to promise me something."

I nodded and she continued, "you can't tell anyone, not even your parents or sister about me."

"I promise," I whispered back.

With that I turned leaving. I dropped my bow off in the tree and climbed under the fence. It was cool outside. Winter would be coming soon, and the days were starting to get shorter. I hated winter.

I stuck my hands in my pockets and walked, my breath puffing in front of my face every now and then. The girl…I mean Amelia, I liked her. She was really nice, and she helped me to forget about Marlene for awhile. I still missed Marlene, but I didn't feel as grief stricken as I had.

I made it to my house and walked in the front door. My parents were sitting there and Mom said, "you've been gone awhile."

I nodded, "yeah, um…I'm going to go to bed now."

She nodded silently and let me leave. I didn't want to talk right now, and I definitely couldn't tell them about Amelia. I had promised not to tell anyone, and I wasn't going to break anymore promises…

* * *

If you are confused there is a part 1 and 2 to this story on my profile.


	2. Rats, Snails, And Puppy Dog Tails

CHAPTER 2 (Rats, Snails, And **Puppy Dog **Tails)

_I stood in front of a lake, silently listening. I held a knife tightly in my hands. I was looking for someone. I didn't know who, or why, but I was. And I was afraid, and a sense of guilt seemed to be running through my bloodstream._

_But, what was I guilty for?_

_I heard something behind me and turned quickly seeing a figure. He held a something…a triton? What was he doing with a triton? I knew his face though…_

_Buri? The boy who had won the 103__rd__ Hunger Games….What was he doing? I hadn't been in the arena with him._

"_So you killed your ally…that's low," he stated walked towards me. I tried to ask what he was talking about, but all that happened was my head looked down at the lake…that's when I saw it._

_It wasn't my face in the refection…it was Felix's. The teen who had agreed to have an alliance with Marlene, but stabbed her anyway. He didn't even hesitate. I wanted to scream at the reflection, but once again nothing came from my mouth._

_My head turned back to Buri who was now very close to me. "I don't like it when people betray one another. That's why I didn't make any alliances…I'll just make it quick, I didn't know that girl, but I think she deserved better then this." _

_He positioned the triton in his hand and threw it, hitting me in the stomach. I gasped, choked and slowly fell to my knees. Coughing up blood I felt everything…everything…_

* * *

My eyes snapped open. I was blinded by the sunlight pouring into the window. I knew what that dream was. It was Felix's death. I had seen the reruns, just out of curiosity. That's exactly how he died, exactly how he was killed.

I sat up in bed and knew immediately I had overslept. I was going to go see Amelia today. I had gone everyday for the past two weeks. We would hunt…well I would hunt and she would tag along to keep me company.

I climbed out of bed and got dressed before running down the stairs. "Bye guys!" I called into the kitchen and grabbed the door handle.

"Reed, wait," Mom called.

I turned around and instantly saw the people I hadn't noticed. There stood four extra people besides my parents and sister. Uncle Gale, Aunt Madge, and their two children Annamay and Bailee.

They weren't really related to me, but they pretty much were. I smiled at them and greeted, "hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"They came to hang out for the day," Willow said excitedly.

I nodded and pointed at the door, "well, I'm going to go hunting-"

"Can we come!" The twin sisters asked excitedly. They were both seven years old with blond hair and grey eyes like me. We could actually be cousins.

"Uhhh," I said looking at the adults.

Mom smiled, "why don't you take them with you Reed? I mean if it's fine with Gale and Madge."

I prayed it wasn't, but they both nodded saying it was fine, now I had two little girls following me into the woods. I guess I wouldn't visit Amelia today, I would just hunt awhile and then bring them home. I wouldn't kill anything for sure, they talk way to much.

We climbed under the fence and started walking, being careful to avoid the pipe that stuck out of the ground. It was a large rusted pipe that stayed in the ground, a few years ago I had cut myself on it. It's very sharp. I made sure to keep them away from it.

We walked silently as the girls pointed out things. Flowers and stuff that Uncle Gale had shown them. I rolled my eyes, "girls! Please be quiet!"

They both stuck out their tongues and I growled. Never again was I going to take them into the woods. I would never kill anything if they were always with me.

I hear something and stop hissing, "be quiet."

They shook their heads and whispered, " we didn't do anything."

I looked at them confused, then I heard it again from my right. I looked over and pointed my arrow into the shadow. I thought it could be Amelia…but that idea was immediately shot down when a giant animal jumped from the bushes and started to charge.

It looked like a wolf, but it was much, much larger. I had never seen anything like it before, and whenever I shot my arrows, they just bounced off the animal's skin. The girls screamed and I ordered, "go back to the fence now!"

We started running, they ran in front of me and soon they were out of my sight, I hoped they would get under the fence and not stop.

Suddenly I gasped. A burning sensation was in my leg and quickly I looked down, blood, and next to me was that damn rusty pipe!

I kept running, limping a little from the pain in my right leg. Once I made it to the fence I found the girls staring at it. "What are you doing, get under it!" I shouted.

Bailee shook her head, "it's on."

Great! They decide now to turn the fence on! I glance back and see the animal coming. Throwing my bow in a distant bush and I take a deep breath. The fence is so old that it won't kill you anymore, it's to weak, but it does cause horrible burns.

I grabbed it and screamed in agony. Pulling it up I shouted in pain, "go under!"

They did as they were told and climbed under with out touching the fence. I felt the searing pain in my hand move to my cheek and back as I climbed under. A stray wire touched my left cheek burning me and it slid across my back burning me through my clothes. I felt burning from the wound in my leg, and in my left calf, the fence had touched me again.

Once I was under I looked back at the animal. It was charging at the fence, but once it slammed into it, it yelped in pain like a dog does. It tried a few more times before scurrying off.

I tried to stand, but instantly fell back to my knees. My body was in shock from the pipe and the burns. It hurt.

I looked at the girls who stared at me in shock. I shook my head and whispered weakly, "go get my parents, please."

I watched them run towards my home and I fell over in agony. Amelia, what if that animal had gotten her. Tears formed in my eyes from the pain and fear. If she was hurt…

I was losing track of time because suddenly my mom and dad were there. My dad picked me up and carried me back to my house.

I slipped in and out of consciousness a few times. Each time I was in pain. They were fixing my back at one point. Sewing the gash on my leg another. The pain would jolt me awake and I knew I must have a fever by the way I shivered even though I was sweating.

Finally they gave me something, and I slipped into my mind…


	3. Awaken

CHAPTER 3 (Awaken)

The nightmares that followed were horrible, my body would only allow me to wake for a few moments before I would pass out again. I was trapped. I was trapped in the nightmares and the world of my mind.

I would wake and then fall back asleep where the reminders were. The reminders of Wren and Marlene's death. That dog…whatever it was. Blood, Felix being killed, so many things slipped in and out of my head…it hurt.

Everyday I would feel the pain that consciousness brought, then I would just fall back into sleep and feel the torture that the dreams brought. There was no peace what so ever. I actually thought I was going to go crazy if it continued.

Finally though, my eyes snapped open. Yes, I was in pain. My back and my hands burned, and my leg ached. My head hurt also, but other than that I felt ok. I turned my head to look at the window, it looked like it was early in the morning. The sun was starting to rise by the ways the shadows in the room looked.

I gripped the sheets and sighed. I was finally able to stay awake for awhile without being completely consumed by the pain. Slowly I sat up and looked around. I was in my bed, and by the way it sounded, everyone else was still asleep.

I decided that I wanted to get up. I needed to see Amelia, there was no telling how long I had been in a half awake state. She could be dead by the hands of that animal for all I know.

I stood from my bed and wobbled. I was dizzy at first, but it subsided soon. I got dressed finding I had no shirt on. I put on some jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Then my hunting boots. I checked my leg quickly. It had stitches, so I walked slowly.

My hands were bandaged in white and had noticed my back had been too. I glanced in the mirror that hung in the hall and saw a red burn mark on it. It made a crescent moon shape on my cheek.

I glanced in both my sister and my parent's bedrooms. None of them were awake. When they woke they would surely know I was gone, but I needed to go to the woods. I didn't really care if they got mad.

I left the house shutting the door quietly. I thought about Haymitch and how I hadn't made him coffee in awhile. He surely knew it was me by now. But, I went over there and made it anyway. I was surprised to find him awake, sitting at his table with coffee in his hand.

"Oh…I," I mumbled when I got sight of him.

He smirked, "I don't know why you fool with it kid. Bothering to make me coffee and all."

I shrugged, "well, you did help keep my parents alive."

"So?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I owe you. I don't like owing people, but I don't know how to repay you. I wouldn't exist, and neither would my sister if it weren't for you."

"You sound like your mother when you talk about not liking to owe people," he chuckled.

Rolling my eyes I said, "yeah well, I looked like my dad but act like my mom. Willow looks like my mom but acts like my dad."

He nodded drinking some of the coffee. He had bags under his eyes and they were a faded color. Probably from age, stress, and alcohol. It was sad to think about. I had seen footage of the Hunger Games he competed in. Horrible.

I finally said, "I'm going to go."

"Do your parents know where your going? From the way you're still limping I'd bet no," he said from behind me after I turned to leave.

"No they don't. They'll find out when they wake up," I answered quietly before leaving.

I made it to the fence and climbed under. I had to do a lot of digging before finding the bow and quiver. I had forgotten exactly where I threw it, but soon I found it.

I walked to Amelia's house and shot two squirrels on the way. I stood in front of her door a moment. What if she was dead? What if that animal had killed her?

I jumped back when the door suddenly opened and two arms wrapped around my neck. I grimaced in pain, but shook it off and hugged the figure back. Amelia. She was breathing quickly as if she was having a panic attack. I whispered, "what's wrong?"

She pulled away and looked me over, clearly seeing the bandages on my hands and the burn on my cheek. "I saw what happen…I-I wanted to help, but those two little girls would have seen me. I'm sorry, I should have-"

I shook my head cutting her off, "no, I understand, and I'm fine. Perfectly fine actually."

"No you're not," she whispered turning and walking back inside.

I followed her and said, "ok, now your mad at me."

She turned and glared, "I'm not completely ignorant, Reed! But, sometimes you treat me like I don't know anything. I can read and write. I've just never socialized with people, other than my parents."

I stood with wide eyes a moment and I realized she was right. This whole time I've been treating her like she was some child that didn't know anything, but I had learned she was very smart in the short time I've known her. Smarter than me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry," I whispered.

She shook her head, "it's fine…I didn't mean to yell at you."

I sat down at the table and took off the hunting bag placing it on the wooden surface. She smiled, "did you kill something?"

I nodded, "yeah, two squirrels, one for each of us I suppose."

She grabbed the bag and immediately started preparing the meat. I had tried to help her cook before, but she never let me. She acted like I was going to burn down her house or something…

"Do your parents know you're in the woods?" She asked.

"No…I uh, didn't tell them. They wouldn't have let me come if I had," I answered quietly.

She sighed, "they're going to be upset with you."

"I guess so. I did just wake up and all. But, I needed to make sure that thing didn't get you."

She laughed, "nope, I fine. Perfectly fine actually."

I smirked at the way she quoted what I said earlier. She had a sense of humor and I wondered how if she hadn't been around another human being in two years.

"How long has it been since I been here?" I asked. I was trying to get some idea about how long I was asleep for.

She shrugged, "I don't know…I think the dog attacked you two weeks ago."

My eyes widened, I had been asleep for a long time then. My parents were going to be very worried, but I doubt they'll come into the woods without a weapon. And I have our only bow.

They'll know where I am. I'm sure of it. And hopefully I won't get into to much trouble…


	4. Sanity

CHAPTER 4 (Sanity)

I stayed at Amelia's until twilight. I silently stood from the wooden chair and said, "I need to go. My parents are probably angry with me."

She grimaced and gave a small wave, "alright, I'll see you later."

I give a small wave back before exiting the little house. I put my bow and arrows in the tree and continue home. It's a little cold as I stick my bandaged hands in my pockets. I limp a little from the cut in my leg.

Once I'm in front of my house I hesitate. I'm not sure if I'm ready to get yelled at, but…I supposed I'll have to eventually. I grab the door knob and turn it slowly. I open the door and immediately I see my parents standing there. Both having angry faces.

I walk in and close the door behind myself. "Where did you go?" My mother's voice sounds worried and angry.

I shrugged trying to act like it was nothing, "the woods."

"With that thing still running around!" Dad exclaimed.

I sighed and started walking towards the stairs, only to feel my dad grab my shirt stopping me. I turned back around slowly and Dad said, "you could have gotten hurt again. Your still limping for God's sake!"

I chuckled. I don't know why, but I did. I found it funny how I survived the Hunger Games, but I can't even be trusted to go into the forest on my own. Mom raised an eyebrow, "do you think this is funny?"

I nodded, "actually yes, you're over reacting, I needed to go into the woods, ok? And I'm going back tomorrow, and the next day and the day after that."

I knew by the looks on their faces I was making them angry. I was thirteen and talking to my parents like I was an adult. They looked at each other and Mom sighed, "well, before you got home your father and I talked about that. We decided we don't want you going into the woods anymore."

My jaw dropped. Did I just hear that? Or were my ears playing tricks on me. Shaking my head I whispered, "you….you can't do that."

Dad answered with, "we can and we have."

I lost it, angrily I punched the wall with my hand. The same hand I had used to punch the mirror after Marlene died. This hand was scarred and punching the wall hurt. I was just giving it more scars. Scars from the mirror, scars from the fence, and now my hand was probably hurt. I left a large hole in the wall.

My parents stared at me shocked. I glared with small, frustrated tears in my eyes, "it's all I have left of her. The woods. That's where we would go. And now you're going to rip it away! The only thing I have left of her! Everything!"

I don't know if that was the case, or the fact that I wanted to keep seeing Amelia. In some way it was both. The forest was where Marlene and I spent almost everyday. We had fun out there. But, on the other hand I like talking to Amelia. She was a good friend. Not better than Marlene. No one could ever replace Marlene. But, Amelia helped treat the sting of losing her.

The shock in my parents eyes turned to sympathy, Mom whispered, "we don't think it's healthy for you to go out there, especially when you're hurt. You don't trade game in the hob, it seems like all you're doing is going out there and just sitting there until dark."

I glared at her, at both of them actually. My hand ached and I wiggled my fingers trying to calm it. Both of them glanced at my hand and Dad reached for it. I quickly stepped away from him.

I shook my head angrily, "I'm going to bed. And I'm going to the woods tomorrow. I don't care if you don't like it."

I turned to leave again, and once again was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. Dad's voice spoke, "we don't want you going back into the woods, Reed. Do, you understand me?"

I felt my body shake with rage. I was so mad, and I knew they would keep me here if they really wanted to. I needed to leave, I needed to get to Amelia. If I could just get to her house I would be safe. Safe from what though? My parents? They were just trying to protect me, from what though? A giant dog? Myself? Maybe they thought I was going crazy…

I am _not _crazy…

Angrily I spun around and ran around them towards the front door. I yanked it open and started to run, the cold night air hitting me like a ton of bricks. I heard Dad chasing me. Mom would be close behind him. They would get me…

I didn't even make it out of the front yard. I couldn't run very fast with my limp. Dad grabbed me around the stomach and I flailed my arms and kicked my legs. I screamed, "let go of me!"

He didn't though and I was frustrated. Very frustrated with it all. I screamed and tears started to stream down my face as I was dragged back into the warm house. Mom helped hold my feet as I kicked angrily.

Willow had come downstairs hearing the screaming. I felt bad because she was actually crying because of it all. But, I continued to struggle, even after they carried me to their and held me down on the bed.

My hand still ached. The scarred hand. Why did I keep thinking about that? Surely I hadn't gone completely mad…

Minutes felt like seconds and soon my body wore out. I was in pain, my wounds stressed from all the sudden movement. I knew my stitches had ripped, I was bleeding through my pants leg.

They let go of me and I just laid there staring wide eyed at the ceiling. I hurt everywhere and didn't want to move. Tears dried on my face and I took shaky breaths. _"In the nose, out the mouth," _I thought silently to myself.

I felt Dad check my leg. He rolled up the bloody pants leg and I felt him clean the wound. I gasped a little when he re stitched. Mom looked at my hand…the scarred hand.

"**STOP!" **I mentally screamed at myself. I needed to stop calling it that. It was a hand…my right hand, not a scarred hand. There was no such thing…why was I thinking at all. Silence thoughts…silence please. I needed silence in my head, but the thoughts continued.

They changed all of my bandages and my clothes so that I was in my pajamas. I whispered into the dim room, "sometimes I wonder if it would have been best if I would have died in that arena. Sometimes I wish I had."

I looked at them as they stared with shocked expressions. I continued, "do you ever feel like that? I'm crazy now. Maybe Marlene wouldn't have had to go if it weren't for me. I wish I would have died and Wren would have won. I really wish I would have turned that blade onto myself."

Mom was next to me in and instant. She had tears in her eyes. God, was I such a screw up? Now she's crying and Willow is crying. I'm such a horrible person. I shouldn't even talk out loud anymore. Every time I do I say something wrong.

She put her hand on my cheek. The cheek with moon shaped burn and whispered, "don't ever say that again. You are alive because you're meant to be alive. Never say that again."

A tear falls down her cheek and suddenly Dad is next to me also, rubbing my scarred hands…no! My right hand! Right hand…

I was slipping. I was finally losing it and letting go of my sanity. And I don't think I care.


	5. Never Again

CHAPTER 5 (Never Again)

I didn't sleep at all that night. I was tired. I was exhausted actually. But, yet I didn't sleep. My thoughts raced. My brain wouldn't stop thinking. It wouldn't shut up!

I laid between my parents, who I knew weren't sleeping soundly, so I made no effort to try and get out of bed. They would surely wake and grab me. I wanted to leave. I needed to tell Amelia that I couldn't see her anymore because my parents wouldn't let me. But, I couldn't now. Never again could I talk to Amelia.

I thought about something my parents had told me before they had gone to sleep. We would have to go to the Capitol soon.

All the former victors were going to the Capitol for a "vacationing" together. It was something for publicity in the Capitol. They liked having their victors in the city, and all of us didn't have a choice but to come.

I would have to stay there until the next reaping. That meant almost a year in the Capitol…almost a year with those people. We couldn't take Willow, so she would have to stay here with Aunt Madge and Uncle Gale.

I didn't want to go. I didn't want to go to the Capitol. I didn't like it there. We would leave in a week. Only a week to prepare. Only a week to be home, and I wouldn't even be able to spend it in the woods.

I felt a few tears fall down my cheeks, but I made sure to stay quiet as I stared into the darkness of the room. I heard the crickets outside and the frogs. I wanted to be out there. It was cold…yeah…but it was free and wide and not confined.

I wanted to be like Amelia. She never had to follow anyone else's rules. Not the Capitol's, not her parent's. But, I was happy to have parents, because she didn't have them and that was a sad.

Sad…

Scars…

They both started with a "S".

I am crazy…

I wiggled my scarred…right hand. Mom had concluded that it was fractured. Not broken, but fractured. It was stupid of me to hit the wall anyway. I am stupid. I need to stop thinking. All I'm doing is proving how mad I am.

I would leave in a week and have to act happy in front of the cameras and the Capitol. Now I could be sad. Think of all the sad things. Amelia in particular.

Like I said earlier…I want to leave. But, I can't. I can never leave. Never again will I see Amelia Francis. The girl with the red hair, the freckles, the green eyes, and the white lace dress. I would never hear her laugh again, see her smile…

Never again…

_Never _again…

"**The End"**

"**To Be Continued"**

* * *

**So this story was shorter than the other two, mostly because it was meant to introduce Amelia and show how Reed was effected by Marlene's death. I'll have a continuation of the story up soon! :)**


	6. Notice!

**I posted part four on my profile! Enjoy!**


End file.
